


Two misfits

by Nix_X



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_X/pseuds/Nix_X
Summary: Post war- series of encounters between Tyrion Lannister and Arya Stark at Winterfell





	1. Chapter 1

Tyrion watched idly as the younger Stark girl swung her sword in a graceful yet deadly dance, the last light of the sun glinting off the dull grey metal. The sword was a worthy weapon for the young warrior, beautifully crafted with a wolf added onto the pommel. He had a feeling the Baratheon boy had done that-Gendry or whatever he was called.

“I know you are there, you know”

Tyrion sat up straight. “I should hope so” he called out. “You would be a piss poor warrior if you hadn’t noticed my presence the last half hour”. Not the best idea to taunt a girl like this but when had that ever stopped him?

She stopped. Sheathing her sword she walked over to him and he had to remind himself again to show no fear. Varys and he had managed to put together a summary of her activities since her escape from King’s landing and…well neither of them had slept well that night. Forget sleeping, he hadn’t been able to look at a pie again without wanting to empty his guts out.

 “Why are you here?” she demanded staring down at him. He leaned against the tree trunk and stretched his legs out on the grass. It would be night soon.

“I needed to clear my head” he shrugged. She cast him a look of annoyed disbelief. “And you thought watching me practice would clear your head?” she asked sceptically.

“Yes. You are a curiosity. I like to observe curiosities” .Careful now, he warned himself. This particular curiosity wouldn’t think twice before plunging that thing into his chest.

She let out a loud laugh at that. He noted that her laugh wasn’t like those of other maidens- it wasn’t sweet or musical and it didn’t sound like bells tinkling whatever the fuck that meant. It was loud and harsh and denoted real enjoyment.

“Don’t you just have to look into the mirror for that?” she asked, the laugh still present in her voice. “Dwarfs are curiosities, aren’t they?”

It was his turn to chuckle. “I have been called a dwarf for the last thirty one years and I’ve heard almost every jest in existence concerning dwarfs. You will have to try harder if you wish to upset me”.

He had half expected her to march away in a huff but true to her reputation she surprised him by flopping down next to him causing him to look at her warily.

“If you are planning to kill me, I feel I should point out that the North and South are battling out peace agreements currently and my death could put a wrench in the works” he said slowly.

She scoffed. “If I was planning to kill you, you would already be dead. You are safe from me my lord, at least for now”.

“Why?” the question slipped out before he could stop himself. Yes, excellent move Tyrion, asking an assassin whose mental balance he was still doubtful about as to why she didn’t want to kill him. It appeared his thirst for knowledge would end up killing him.

“My last name is Lannister, after all”.

She chewed on a blade of grass before spitting it out. Tyrion grinned. Definitely not a lady.

“You are not on my list” she said simply. “And from what I can make out you don’t seem to have actively tried to harm my family. I dislike your presence but I don’t need to kill you”

“A truly wondrous compliment my lady” Tyrion said ironically. “I suppose I can bring myself to eat pies again”.

She started then smiled. “That rumour that the Imp knows everything wasn’t entirely a lie, I see”

“Does it upset you?” he asked unable to stop himself. “Remembering that night?”

She cast him a look of amused surprise. “Upset me?” she laughed. I _enjoyed_ it”. There was an almost loving glint in her eyes as she caressed her sword.

He swallowed.

She stood up and dusted the seat of her breeches. ”You should head back to the castle” she said. “Night has fallen and it’s dangerous out here for dwarfs who can’t fight”.

He stared after her as she went back to her dance, the point of the blade, gleaming and flashing, slicing through air so fast he could hear it whistle.

Arya Stark. A true curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrion waddled into his quarters as fast as he could, eager to get to the bottle of wine sitting on his table. He could only hope that Jaime hadn’t finished it off.

Today’s meeting with the lords had been even more difficult than usual. So many stupid men, so many stupid demands. He had barely managed to hold in his temper throughout the entire disaster while Jon Snow and his Queen had left within an hour leaving him and Varys to cope.

Entering his room he gave a relieved sigh as he spotted the half full bottle of ruby red wine sitting near his bed. Bless Jaime, he thought as he moved towards it.

“Hello”

He jumped nearly three feet in the air and whirled around only to be confronted by the sight of her perched on the window seat, biting into an apple. Quickly his eyes went back to the bed where a lone figure was lying, his hand thrown over her face. Noting that the figure was still breathing Tyrion let out a deep breath and went back to walking towards his wine.

“What in the name of Seven are you doing in my chambers?” he asked uncorking the bottle and pouring himself a glass.

“Bored” she replied laconically and took another bite out of her apple.

“And you came to see me?” he asked, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I am truly honoured my lady”

“Call me Stark” she commanded. “My lady makes me feel uncomfortable”.

The figure on the bed let out a suspicious cough which Tyrion chose to ignore. “Very well _Stark_ , don’t you have anything better to do than hang around a man hoping to get some peace and quiet after talking to dunderheads all day?”

“No” she said simply and swallowed her mouthful of apple.”Sansa is off playing Lady, Jon is with the Queen and I have no one else”

“What about the blacksmith boy?” Tyrion asked, suddenly feeling pity. Arya Stark was Arya Stark but this wasn’t the life she should have been leading at her age. “I received the impression that the two of you were…friends”. Friendship wasn’t the word he would use to describe the Baratheon boy’s longing looks at Arya Stark but he liked his head on his shoulders and would try to keep it that way.

She shook her head sullenly. “Gendry won’t talk to me” she said and Tyrion caught a hint of real emotion in her voice. “He spends all his time down in the forges and if I go down to the forges he avoids me”. She shrugged but it was a shrug Tyrion recognized from his childhood when he had tried to convince himself that he didn’t need anyone to care. “Perhaps he fears me now”.

“I don’t think it is you that he fears, child” Tyrion said slowly. While the war had changed many things, Arya Stark was still a lady and Gendry Waters was still a base born blacksmith.

“I am not a child!”

Tyrion winced while another muffled cough erupted from the occupant of the bed.

“I apologize” Tyrion said steadily. “However may I suggest to you that you would be better employed practicing than watching me go through wine and scrolls?”

She made a disgusted sound and took another bite of her apple. “I am tired of practicing alone. Lady Brienne” the figure on the bed tensed while Arya swallowed her mouthful “Lady Brienne spars with me occasionally but she is busy today and no one else is willing to fight a girl. Not even your squire Podrick”. She wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t think the problem is that you are a girl, I think the problem is that you are a half savage little lady who is almost abnormally good with a blade” Tyrion replied absently, reading a scroll sent from the Citadel with a frown.

“How is that a problem?” she asked confused.

“Well it doesn’t look good for them if they are defeated by a young girl does it?” Tyrion asked, looking up. ”Can’t bully you afterwards either, you are the sister of the king”.

Arya frowned and let out a muffled curse causing Tyrion to give an amused grin.

“Tell you what” he said, dragging a scroll of parchment towards him and dipping his quill in ink. “Give this letter to my friend Ser Bronn and he will be more than happy to spar with you. He is very skilled and will hopefully satisfy your bloodthirsty instincts”.

“What does it say?” she asked suspiciously.

Tyrion sighed. “Nothing except the fact that he will be paid double if he trains with you”. She grinned. “Oh and I would just like to remind you that he doesn’t fight honourably. So watch your back”.

“Oh good” she replied fervently. “Lady Brienne is very good but she never attempts to strike me when I am unarmed or on my back. Rather stupid if you ask me. A robber isn’t going to bow politely before jumping on you”.

Jaime was by now laughing so hard, the bed was literally shaking.

“Isn’t he supposed to be in chains?” Arya asked gesturing to Jaime and effectively shutting him up.

“Er-yes.” Tyrion replied. “A technicality I tend to forget”.

She shrugged. “You needn’t worry that I’ll kill him. He is not on my-“

“Not on your list, I know” Tyrion replied.

“I still hate him though” Arya said coolly as she left his chambers causing Jaime to sit up and stare after her.

“Shit”

Tyrion grinned and went back to reading the rest of his messages. ”Shit is right”.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrion frowned and kicked irritably at a lizard making its way across the stone floor. He was tired, he had a headache and he had a boatload of work to be getting through. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“You look terrible. Like a cross between a white walker and a stone man”

He didn’t open his eyes. “Yes well there is good reason for that. Are all of your Northern Lords so bloody stubborn?”

Arya grinned and sauntered over to him. “The North Remembers” she said, her smile broadening as Tyrion opened one eye and glared at her. “Honestly, the only one who makes any sense is Lady Lyanna Mormont and she terrifies me” he grumbled.

“What’s got you foaming at the mouth now?” she asked, casually taking a bite from his plate. He gritted his teeth.

“This. All of this. The Queen and her retinue which includes me are leaving for King’s Landing next week and we still haven’t made any major progress on the peace treaties. Jon knows nothing about politics, your own advisers are too hesitant to commit to anything and while Ser Davos is both competent and shrewd, they won’t let him make decisions for them. If I had to choose between ignorance and pure evil I would choose pure evil. At least you would know how to fight pure evil” he muttered darkly.

“What about the Queen?” Arya asked, her attention more focused on his supper than on the political and economic ramifications of what he was telling her.

“I cannot allow her to attend the Council meetings” he said sullenly. “She is still a little too…imperious. Much as I detest some of your Northern Lords I don’t wish to see them turned into charred meat.”

“Sansa?”

Tyrion swallowed the sour taste in his mouth. He had been keeping a distance from Sansa. “She came to see me today” he said grimly. “Asked me to stay on for a few more weeks till we get this matter done”

“Are you going to?” Arya asked, popping a piece of melon into her mouth. Tyrion gave her a look that suggested that he was questioning her intelligence. “My place is beside the Queen” he said softly. She nodded and continued plundering his plate.

“I never could understand why Sansa married you” she said suddenly, making Tyrion grimace. “Sansa has always loved pretty things and you are hideous. Even without the scar”.

“Such sweet words” he murmured, the corners of his lips pulling up into an unwilling smile. There was plenty you could say and people did say about Arya Stark. But her honesty was …refreshing.

“To answer your question” he continued “Your sister had a great incentive to do so. My nephew offered to let her keep her head if she married me”.

“I would have fought back” Arya said scornfully making his smile grow wider. “No doubt” he said equably. “And I have a feeling that Joffrey wouldn’t have dared to make such a suggestion if it had been you instead of Sansa. But your sister is different and she chose the smarter option”.

“You mean she is better than me”

“No” Tyrion corrected. “Different. You are both strong, just in different ways”.

She was silent. “She is not speaking to me now” she announced after some time, waking Tyrion up from his uneasy doze. ”Who?” he asked drowsily.

“Sansa” Arya cleaned his plate with a piece of bread. “She seems to be angry with me after I started practicing with Bronn”

Tyrion yawned and stretched himself. “Well she will have to get used to it. To expect you to fit the confines of a normal lady is wishful thinking at its worst”

“I agree” she said through a mouthful of bread. “Were you the one who told Glover to take a piss when he suggested I marry his stupid son?”

“As I recall I didn’t put it as crudely as that.” Tyrion said dryly. “And although Lord Glover clearly didn’t appreciate my interference, I think I did him a favour. I don’t think he would be very happy to wake up and find out that his son’s throat was cut in his own bed”

Arya laughed making Tyrion grin. “Shoo now” he said, getting up. “I have work to do”.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrion leaned back in his chair. Nearly done. The meeting was nearly done. And they had actually made some progress today. How about that?

“My Lords”

Tyrion audibly groaned while Varys muttered a curse. It was that windbag Norrey.

“My Lords and Ladies” Norrey continued with a bow to Sansa and Lyanna Mormont who looked five seconds away from blowing up.

“I wish to advance a proposal for Lady Arya Stark on behalf of my son”.

Tyrion’s head fell back while he could hear Varys click his tongue in annoyance. Ever since they had started rebuilding, the Northern Lords had been trying to arrange an alliance with the Starks by bringing marriage proposals for Arya Stark by the dozen. It was as if they worried that Daenarys would produce a suitor hidden away in Drogon’s wings and have him marry Arya instantly. This was one of those instances Tyrion actually felt grateful that Jon didn’t attend these meetings because otherwise he would be handling a full blown brawl.

“My Lord we have discussed this, Lady Stark is too young-“

Norrey cut him off. “Lady Arya Stark is fifteen, my lord _Lannister_ , the age at which every young girl should be thinking of marriage. Moreover I fail to see why a Lord from the South who belongs to a family which waged war on the North and murdered Ned Stark and members of his family, should think it fit to advance opinions on matters concerning Lady Stark”

Tyrion opened his mouth, ready to teach this idiot a lesson when he was met with help from an unexpected quarter.

“Lord Tyrion is the Queen’s Hand, my Lord Norrey and as such he has every right to put forth his opinion” Sansa said firmly making Norrey turn red and mutter out something resembling an apology.

“However” she continued, training her blue eyes on Tyrion. “I agree with Lord Norrey that my sister is of an age to begin considering a suitable marriage alliance”

Tyrion met her eyes steadily. There was a certain defiance in them which puzzled him because he had taken unfailing care to be polite to her along with avoiding her as much as he could, so as to not bring back those painful memories of her time spent in King’s Landing.

“My Lady Sansa” he began, “I agree with you that in another time and age we would be right now dressing Lady Arya up in silks and jewels and looking for a suitable house where she may reign as Lady of the house. However things have changed. Everything has changed. If we look at each other, we all have cause to hate one another. I’m responsible for the death of that man’s son” he said, gesturing to Ser Davos.

“Yet he fought beside me in the Great War and now we are here trying to forget the past to build a new future. And if we can eschew the enmities and hatred of our past then we can perhaps forget certain traditions which have not ….let us say worked out so well. Some of us better than others in this hall know the effects of marriage at tender years. It hasn’t always worked out, has it?”

He sat down to silence then a general murmur of approval which was led by Lyanna Mormont. Varys who had been clasping his hands unnaturally tight, let out a relieved sigh and rolled his eyes at Tyrion. Tyrion grinned back, aware of but ignoring the cold blue gaze fixed on him. He had by now accepted the fact that he always going to piss off any and all women he met.


	5. Chapter 5

Arya slipped into Godswood and came up behind Tyrion, startling him. Ignoring his irritated exclamation she leaned against the birch and smirked down at him.

“You spoke for me during the Council Meeting” she said.

Tyrion sighed. “I didn’t speak for you, I spoke for everyone who is forced into marriage as soon as they are breeched or flower. It’s the kind of nonsense that had us fighting this war in the first place”

“People are stupid” Arya remarked flatly. He grinned.

“Yes but unlike you I prefer to work with them than chop their heads off”.

She sniffed.

“Your sister is upset with me now” he sighed. “I should never have interfered in your issues, you brat”

“Meh, she is just jealous” Arya said, frowning at a bee that was buzzing dangerously close to her ears. Tyrion’s eyes snapped open. “Jealous of what?” he demanded incredulously.

“You talk to me and you don’t talk to her”

“How tragic, I am depriving her of the attentions of a dwarf she couldn’t wait to get away from when she was married to him. Yes I can see why she would be jealous” he bit out. Arya only grinned, blowing at the bee.

“I met your father, you know” she announced, getting his attention immediately. “At Harrenhall. I was his cupbearer. He didn’t know who I was of course”

Tyrion mulled over this piece of information. “I killed him” he declared abruptly. ”Shot two bolts into him from a crossbow”

“I know” she said, her face twisting in displeasure. “You shouldn’t have. He was on my list. So was Joffrey for that matter.”

“Well you killed Merryn Trant so that makes us even” Tyrion replied dryly.

Arya was still frowning but she nodded.

“Did you like him?”

“Who?” she asked idly. Tyrion sighed. “My father, who else?”

“All I wanted to do was kill him” she said simply. “But he behaved well to me. Gave me food and …he would talk to me sometimes. Talked to me about his father and your brother”

A bitter smile twisted Tyrion’s mouth. Yes, his father had definitely liked Arya Stark. How ironic, he had been fond of the girl who was trying to kill him and yet he hadn’t given two fucks about his own son.

“It doesn’t matter”. He looked up, startled to find her watching him with an intent look on her face. “None of that matters anymore. Everything’s changed”.

He let out a deep sigh and nodded. Everything had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

The heat from the fires nearly scorched Tyrion’s feet as he made his way over to where a well-built young man stood hammering away at a piece of steel. So this was Robert Baratheon’s bastard, Tyrion thought, looking the boy over with a critical eye. Luckily he didn’t favour his father in the looks department.

“Waters”

The boy wiped off sweat from his brow and peered at him before his face broke out into a smile of recognition. “Lord Tyrion!” he exclaimed. “What brings you here?”

Tyrion gave a tight little smile as some sweaty bull of a man nearly knocked him into the ground. “I- business I am afraid. May we talk in private, Waters?”

Gendry led him into a corner and managed to scrounge up a chair for him. Gingerly seating himself on the dusty wood, Tyrion wasted no time in coming to the point.

“Arya Stark’s hand is being greatly sought after by Houses all over the North”

It was almost funny how fast the boy’s face shut down. “I see” he said slowly. “Forgive me my lord, but I don’t understand why you are telling me this”.

“Don’t play games with me boy” Tyrion retorted, exasperated. “I know that you have feelings for Lady Arya. My question is, why aren’t you doing anything about it?”

Gendry stood up. Sternly he said “My Lord, I assure you that I would never shame Lady Arya by informing her or anyone else of my feelings. Moreover I do not think it wise that you discuss such matters publicly. If anyone hears- it could destroy her good name”.

Tyrion nearly choked. “Her good name?” he exclaimed. “She has none!”

Gendry’s jaw become even more prominent. “If you were anyone else I would fight you for that my lord” he said pugnaciously.

“Save it boy” Tyrion replied, waving a hand to show that he had meant no offense. “But Arya Stark’s deeds are everyday gossip. She is being called as the woman who singlehandedly avenged the Red Wedding. I think it’s a little too late to be worrying about her reputation”.

Gendry said nothing.

Tyrion sighed and tried again. “Look we didn’t fight a war so that things could go back to how they were. We fought a war for peace. We fought a war so that people who…cared for each other could be with each other”

“I am a bastard” Gendry muttered.

“You are Robert Baratheon’s bastard” Tyrion corrected. “That’s very different from a random bastard. Plus if the Queen was willing to marry Jon Snow when he was thought to be a bastard, I don’t think your alliance will be a problem. I am not saying that it will be smooth sailing, but it’s doable”

Gendry remained quiet for some time. Finally he said “So what do I do now?”

“Begin by leaving this hell hole and talking to Arya Stark.” Tyrion replied, thankful that the boy had finally developed what looked to be common sense. “She might claim to not have a heart but she unfortunately shows off glimpses of one occasionally.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Will we see you again my lord?” Arya asked as Tyrion stood at the docks, waiting for them to finish loading the ships with goods before boarding.

“Tyrion, _Stark,_ I think we are well past the milord stage”. Arya glared.

“Yes I think so, but not for some time at least” Tyrion replied, grinning at her easily provoked temper. ”Either way you will have things to do and won’t wish to be bothered by me. I believe in a few years I might have to come to attend your betrothal”

Arya wrinkled her nose. She still believed that marriage was a prison. Jon had told her that it wouldn’t be with the man she had chosen and from her knowledge of her fiancé she was inclined to think Jon was right, but still.

“Was it hard?” she asked suddenly “Getting the Queen’s Council to legitimize Gendry?”

Tyrion’s mouth tightened a little. “Not so much as I thought. She is a little displeased with me but she will get over it. As for your Northern lords, there is a reason I am so eager to leave.”

Arya grinned. “Shall I put them on my list?” she asked innocently making Tyrion give a shudder. “Gods No” he replied, glaring. “I have more than enough headaches without that particular one”.

The ship’s horn blew indicating that it was time to board. Giving her a smile, Tyrion held out his hand. “Farewell Arya Stark. I wish you good fortune”

She didn’t take it but she stared down at him, clearly wishing to say something. He waited.

“I still hate you because you are a Lannister” she said finally. He nodded. “But if you had any other name I wouldn’t have …minded having you as a good brother”

Tyrion grinned. “High praise indeed “he mumbled before giving her one more smile and turning to board the ship. Two blue eyes followed him as he did so while he clung to the scroll Sansa Stark had pushed into his hands at the last minute.

Perhaps, everything had changed.


End file.
